


Cuddles & Kisses

by Aries_TheCringeWriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_TheCringeWriter/pseuds/Aries_TheCringeWriter
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Kudos: 52





	Cuddles & Kisses

Quackity and Schlatt sat down on the couch mostly talking about random stuff. 

"babe what if we got married?" the duckling asks curiously. "well...i promise to take care of you for the rest of my life, we would go to the beach, do some couple shit you know? " the ram hybrid said as he kisses Quackity's hand.

"Schlatt I love you" the duckling hybrid says as he pulls Schlatt into a hug. "love you too" said as he cuddled with the duckling.

Both of the hybrid fell asleep in each others presence.


End file.
